1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a schedule managing and registering method in a wireless selective call receiver having a scheduler function to make it possible to retain a received message in a memory as scheduling information.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed various kinds of selective call receivers having a scheduling function in which time and date information and schedule information included in a received message are stored in memory and managed, where the time and date information specifies a time period and the schedule information shows an event to be held in the time period.
For example, in a selective call receiver disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 4-304039, in the case where a schedule of time and date has been stored in memory, if time and date information in a received message coincides or overlaps with the stored schedule, the selective call receiver performs a different notice and display than normal and stores the content of the message in the memory.
However, while the conventional selective call receiver can inform a user of duplication of time and date in a schedule, the content of a received message is stored in the memory in a one-sided manner. In such a situation, an unnecessary message is stored in memory and when messages are displayed, the contents are hard to understand, and this is also an ineffective use of memory.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a selective call receiver and a schedule registering method which can effectively store and display a schedule.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a selective call receiver and a schedule managing method which can effectively use message memory.
According to an aspect of the present invention, in a wireless receiver having an input device for inputting an instruction and a memory for storing the received message, when receiving a message, the memory is searched for a stored schedule which overlaps with the received schedule. When the stored schedule is found in the memory, at least one schedule is selected from the received schedule and the stored schedule, depending on a predetermined instruction received from the input device.
According to another aspect of the present invention, it is checked whether the received schedule overlap with a stored schedule which has been stored in the memory and, when the received schedule overlaps with the stored schedule, a mark indicating duplication is displayed on screen. Subsequently, at least one schedule is selected from the received schedule and the stored schedule, depending on a predetermined instruction. When the received schedule is selected, the received schedule is registered into the memory.